¡EL Resurgir DE Shawn!
by Els foster
Summary: EL RAIMON ESTÁ EN EL PARTIDO CONTRA GÉNESIS DONDE A SHAWN LE OCURRIAN COSA MARAVILLOSAS.


¡El Resurgir De Shawn!

(Els Foster)

Estábamos en el partido contra mi primo y el equipo Génesis.

Ellos iban ganando 1-0 y por mucho que lo intentáramos no conseguíamos meter gol.

Justo en ese momento Shawn salió al campo a sustituir a Sue.

Estoy preocupada por él, le amo y no quiero que le pase nada malo pero al mismo tiempo estoy feliz porque él ha superado su miedo y ha sido capaz por sí mismo de salir al campo.

Todos están a su alrededor deseándole suerte y yo estoy en mi sitio parada mirándole.

(Shawn Froste)

Todos me estaban dando ánimos, todos menos ella.

La busco con mi mirada por todo el campo hasta que la encontré .Estaba en su sitio sin moverse, mirándome por lo cual me puse un poco (muy) rojo pero le sonreí después mire a sus ojos.

Sus ojos tenía varios sentimientos encerrados, alegría, tristeza, dolor y preocupación. Eso no me gusto yo quiero que siempre este alegre porque la amo y odio verle triste.

Me coloqué en mi posición y siguió el partido.

(Xavier Foster (Xene))

El partido acababa de reanudar se y Bellatrix no tardó en robarle el balón al Raimon.

Bellatrix me hizo un pase y me disponía a tirar;

Xene-¡Cañón De Meteoritos!

Tori, Harley y Escotty-¡Torre Perfecta!

Con esa supertecnica consiguieron sacar el balón fuera del campo.

Al sacar de cornet uno de sus jugadores tiro a nuestra portería pero como era de esperar, Nero paró el balón.

Nosotros subimos al ataque el mismo chico que había intentando meter gol antes intentó pararme más yo rompí su supertecnica le mire y me dirigí a su portería para marcar el segundo gol.

(Shawn Froste)

Me quede quieto en ese sitio y cuando Jude me pasó el balón por estar discutiendo dentro de mí no llegue a coger el pase y fue fuera.

Oí un ruido y de repente me vi tirado en el suelo con una mano en la barriga porque Axel me había lanzado el balón.

Shawn-le mire triste-pero Axel…-intente decir pero él me interrumpió.

Axel-que intentes jugar y falles, vale pero es que ni siquiera lo intentes, ¡no te lo voy a permitir! Es… ¿a caso no oyes las voces?

Shawn-¿las voces?-pregunté más el no respondió y siguió el partido.

Shawn-¿pero qué voces?-me preguntaba interiormente viendo a mis compañeros hasta que…

Todos-¡Shawn!

Vi como el balón iba para mí y lo cogí mire a mis pies donde estaba el balón.

Shawn"-estas voces"

Vi como dos del Génesis iban a por mí así que salte y cerré los ojos.

Shawn-"¿Así que esto es lo que querías decirnos papá? No era que Aident y yo tuviéramos que ser perfectos es que teníamos que confiar en nuestros compañeros-Aident-es verdad Shawn, ya no estás solo.

Me quite esa bufanda y fui a toda velocidad seguido de Axel a la portería contraria.

Bellatrix-impresionada-no está jugando igual que antes.

Dos jugadores intentaron pararme pero con la ayuda de Axel conseguí superarlos.

Axel-"es verdad Shawn, ya no estás solo"

Escuche que me decía Axel atreves del balón sacándome una sonrisa.

Ya estaba delante de la portería.

Shawn-¡este es el momento que estado esperando! ¡Aullido De Lobo! ¡Ahggggggggggggggg!

Nero-¡Constelación Estelar!

Mi tiró entró así empatando el partido.

Después todos vinieron a felicitarme.

Els me sonrió desde su sitio y yo no dude en devolverle la sonrisa.

(….)

Había pasado el tiempo del partido con ese problema, con las otras dos nuevas supertenicas de Génesis pero al final… ¡les ganamos!

Xene-¡Mark!-le gritó ese chico al capitán y se puso delante del.

Mark-Xavier…

Xavier-sonriendo-¿Así que esto es el fútbol eh Mark?

Mark-sonriendo-Si.

Los dos se dieron la mano como si fueran los mejores amigos.

Yo me gire y vi por primera vez en mi vida a Els llorar pero lloraba de felicidad, entonces se acercó a Xavier, se puso delante del ganando las miradas de todo el estadio.

Xavier-Els yo…-intentó explicarse pero no le dio tiempo pues MI peli azul se había tirado encima del para abrazarle, abrazo que el correspondió, pero ella seguía llorando.

Els-llorando-…mira que eres tonto…Xavier…-dijo entre sollozos.

Xavier sonrió y corto el abrazo.

Xavier-perdóname primita.

Els-dejando de llorar-yo siempre te perdono.

Después de eso bajo el señor Siler y hubo un lió hasta que todos nos subimos a la caravana Inazuma mientras la Academia Alius se destruía.

Ya todos fuera se llevaron al señor Siler.

Xavier-¡padres te estaré esperando, no importa lo que tardes!

Señor Siler-Xavier….

Cuando se hubo ido el detective Smith se dirigió al equipo Génesis.

Detective-vosotros también os venís.

Y así uno a uno se fueron yendo hasta que quedo solo Xavier, la entradora no dijo unas palabras y dijo que se iba que ahora necesitaba estar con Xavier y los demás.

Al acabar de hablar dirigió la mirada a Els, lo cual me asusto. Ella se adelantó un metro y hizo una reverencia extrañándonos a todos excepto a Jude y a mí los cueles temíamos saber porque hacía eso.

Mark-¿por qué…-intentó decir Mark más fue interrumpido.

Els-como Lina ha dicho, ellos la necesitan…nos necesitan.

Sue-eso significa?

Els-si Sue, a partir de ahora a parte de capitana tendrás que ser también estratega del Triple CCC.

Jude-Els.

Els se giro y miró a Jude quien le miraba con la cara seria y cruzado de brazos.

Els-si Jude?

Jude-cuídate.-le dijo sonriéndole, la sonrisa fue correspondida.

Els me miró triste y cuando se disponía a irse yo sentí que era hora o nunca.

Así que me adelante le cogí de la cintura, extrañándola a ella y a todos, la gire hacia mí y la bese en los labios.

Al principio se extraño pero después me correspondió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

El beso fue hermoso, tierno y lleno de amor por parte de ambos.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, ¡yo te maldigo aire!

Els-Shawn…

Shawn-te amo Els.

Els se me tiro encima y me dio un corto pero increíble beso en la boca como si me estuviera diciendo" y yo ti". Cosa que yo entendí al separarnos fue hasta su primo y le cogió de la mano izquierda.

Se giro y me miró con una sonrisa.

Els-Te amo Shawn, espérame prometo que no tardare el volver a verte.

Shawn-por ti esperaría toda la eternidad.-le dije sacándole otra sonrisa y después de que Mark le dijera algo a Xavier se fueron.

Pero yo tengo claro una cosa y es que la amo.

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejar reviews por favor.

¡By Amigos/as!


End file.
